Le Pacte
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS CS cadeau pour une merveilleuse mate ! Oui c'est pour toi, @once ! Enfants, Emma et Killian, alors meilleurs amis, se sont promis de se marier ensemble s'ils ne l'étaient pas à l'âge de 30 ans. Le destin les séparera cependant très tôt...trop tôt. Se retrouveront-ils ? Et plus important, seront-ils toujours célibataires à l'âge de 30 ans ?


**BOOOOONJOUR A TOUS ! Oui, cela fait trèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de fic, je sais, je sais ! Mais disons que j'ai été plutôt occupée entre les cours à l'ESPE et la préparation du concours donc voilà ! Et je poste exceptionnellement quelque chose parce qu'l y a quelques jours, c'était l'anniversaire de l'une de mes mates préférées ! Ouaais, à la bourre, mais bon, comme on le dit si bien, vaut mieux tard que jamais !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS, surtout toi, ma mate !**

 **Pour les autres fics, je ne promets pas de mises à jour prochaines parce que bon le concours n'est pas terminé et si je l'ai, je vais avoir du boulot pendant les vacances donc^^ Et puis de toute façon, il y a également le problème du manque d'inspiration qui me colle aux baskets (ou ballerines actuellement, lol).**

 **Donc oui, je le répète, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira ! HIhihi, hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! 'love you all my lovely maaates !**

* * *

 **LE PACTE**

Elle partait. Après deux ans passés à _Storybrooke_ , après deux ans au cours desquels elle s'était faite de véritables amis, Emma devait partir.

Les larmes s'écoulaient lentement sur ses joues rosées alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires les plus précieuses dans sa boîte.

Cela n'était pas juste. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être aimée par _ses parents_ comme tous les autres enfants ?

« Je peux rentrer ? » entendit-elle.

C'était lui. Killian, son meilleur ami.

« Bien sûr » répondit Emma en reniflant.

Killian vint alors s'asseoir sur son lit. Pendant quelques instants, il resta silencieux, se contentant tristement de regarder sa meilleure amie ranger ses affaires.

« Tu l'as gardé ! » s'exclama Killian en attrapant un bout de papier de la boîte d'Emma.

 _Leur pacte de mariage_. Emma sourit. Elle se souvenait encore très précisément de ce jour où ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se marier tous les deux s'ils n'étaient pas mariés à 30 ans.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais jeté ? » demanda la fillette avant d'ajouter « on se l'est promis, non ? … à moins que t'aies changé d'avis…je comprends, on est trop vieux maintenant » termina-t-elle tout en jetant le papier à la poubelle.

« NOON ! » lâcha Killian en reprenant le papier. Sous l'air surpris de son amie, il revint vers elle et continua « On n'est pas trop vieux, Emma…on a 10 ans. C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu l'avais mis dans **LA** boîte ».

« T'es mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que je l'ai mis dans **LA** boîte » rétorqua Emma en roulant des yeux. Il était son meilleur ami…et elle n'allait certainement ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle ne voulait pas partir, le quitter _**lui**_. Les yeux rougis, elle le regarda avec une moue triste puis s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Je veux pas partir, Killian…je veux pas partir » pleura-t-elle « Je peux pas….je…tu…. »

« Shh » murmura-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus, Emma. Mais regarde…regarde-moi » dit Killian en essuyant les larmes des joues de son amie. « On va se revoir, d'accord ? Je te promets »

Elle voulait y croire de toutes ses forces. Mais comment s'accrocher à cet espoir lorsque les pertes sont tout ce qu'elle connaît ?

« Tu sais même pas où je vais. **JE** ne sais même pas où je vais. Ils ne me laisseront même pas te téléphoner » répondit-elle, l'air défait.

« Pas grave ça » lâcha Killian en rigolant nerveusement. « Je vais quand même te trouver, Swan. Je te trouverai toujours peu importe où tu seras…même jusqu'au bout du monde ! Et si à 30 ans on n'est toujours pas marié, bah je t'épouserai ! Comme promis ! »

Emma se mit à sourire. Killian réussissait toujours à la faire sourire, à la faire rire, même dans les pires situations. Il était celui qui ravivait toujours l'espoir dans son cœur. Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être qu'un jour ils se retrouveront.

« T'es bête » rigola-t-elle en s'écrasant sur son lit, très vite rejointe par son ami. Tous deux laissèrent un soupir s'échapper et contemplèrent, dans le plus grand silence, le plafond pendant près de cinq minutes.

Killian pencha légèrement sa tête vers son amie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ses journées sans sa merveilleuse amie à ses côtés. A qui va-t-il pouvoir piquer le _grilled cheese_ maintenant ? Avec qui va-t-il partager ses secrets ? Même les taquineries de Liam sur _« leur amourette »_ va lui manquer.

Emma avait raison. Ça craignait. Ce n'était pas juste. Killian aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, qu'elle puisse rester…mais du haut de ses 10 ans il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la laisser partir.

Dès lors qu'il vit les yeux émeraudes de la blonde se remplirent de larmes, il attrapa sa main et lia ses doigts aux siens.

« Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, Emma. Rien ne changera cela » lui murmura-t-il avec conviction.

« Pour toujours ? » demanda Emma tout en se redressant. Pour être certaine.

« Pour **toujours** » confirma Killian en lui souriant.

« Je t'aime » déclara la fillette en prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi » répondit-il en continuant de l'étreindre tendrement.

* * *

 _ **18 ans plus tard, Boston.**_

Elle avait besoin d'un verre -ou plusieurs. Sa journée avait été un véritable désastre. Tout d'abord, sa matinée passée au téléphone avec l'assurance suite à un dégât des eaux causé par son satané voisin aigri puis la rupture de stock de _grilled cheese_ et enfin cet énième lâche de client qui avait réussi à lui échapper.

La jeune femme, bouteille de rhum en main, s'étala alors dans son canapé, attrapa la télécommande et commença à faire défiler les programmes sur Netflix. Il devait bien y avoir un programme ni trop déprimant ni trop joyeux à regarder.

 _Dring, dring, dring._

A l'entente de la sonnerie, Emma souffla. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à...21 heures 30, se demanda-t-elle. Ne voulait pas se lever, elle laissa passer dans l'espoir que l'importun qui avait osé sonner à sa porte s'en aille.

 _Dring, dring, dring._

Merde. Exaspérée, la jeune femme décida finalement de se lever. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais Emma avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu…il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cet homme, mais quoi ?

« Emma Swan ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque, en souriant.

L'intéressée regarda son vis-à-vis avec suspicion. Pourquoi connaissait-il ses nom et prénom ? Alors qu'il tenta de faire un pas en avant, elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main avant de croiser ses bras.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

« Je…c'est moi, Killian » répondit-il anxieux, voyant très bien la méfiance chez la jeune femme.

Killian. Son meilleur ami d'enfance. Voilà pourquoi elle trouvait à cet homme quelque chose de familier. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir sur le palier de sa porte. IMPOSSIBLE.

« Deux minutes » prononça-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Emma ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes.

« Ce n'est pas possible » se dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle passa alors de l'eau sur son visage pour se réveiller. Oui, voilà, elle devait rêver ou bien était-ce le rhum ? Killian n'était pas sur le palier de sa porte, elle avait tout simplement halluciné…et il n'y sera plus lorsqu'elle rouvrira la porte d'entrée…parce qu'il n'y a jamais été.

Il était toujours là lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était devant sa porte ? Emma le regardait avec confusion, tentant de trouver une explication à ce mirage.

« Emma » dit-il en s'approchant.

« Naaan, non. Tu ne peux pas être là. C'est…pas po…ssible » chuchota Emma.

« J't'avais dit que je te retrouverai, Swan » déclara le brun sur le même ton avant d'ajouter en frôlant timidement les doigts d'Emma « Et je t'ai **enfin** retrouvée ».

Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur _leur main_. Il était là ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Après toutes ces années, il avait tenu sa promesse de la retrouver. La joie l'envahissait peu à peu et de plus en plus. Killian était **vraiment** devant elle !

Elle redressa sa tête vers les yeux de Killian. Elle pouvait y voir la même sincérité, la même tendresse, qu'elle se rappelait voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Une larme de joie se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa joue. Cette journée avait peut-être mal commencé mais elle n'aurait pas pu se terminer mieux.

« T'es vraiment là ! » s'exclama Emma en le prenant dans ses bras en répétant encore et encore, le serrant à chaque fois plus fort, « Killian, c'est vraaaiment toi ! ».

« _Aye, love_ » dit-il en riant avec son amie. « Je suis vraaiment là, Swan ». Il enroulait lui aussi ses bras autour de la jeune blonde. Il l'avait **enfin** retrouvée et il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir une nouvelle fois.

-/-

Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois passèrent et, malgré les années de séparation, Killian et Emma étaient toujours aussi complices. Cela étonnait parfois la jeune femme mais surtout ses autres amis. Elsa, par exemple, aimait s'émerveiller devant la pureté, disait-elle, de leur amitié mais également rappeler à quel point Emma faisait confiance à son ami. David, lui, était beaucoup moins méfiant à l'égard de Killian mais, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus.

Mais au cours de ces mois, quelque chose d'autre se produisit. Ils étaient peu à peu tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Toutefois, aucun des deux ne fit un pas vers l'autre par crainte que les sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, par crainte d'y perdre leur amitié. Et ils refusaient tous deux cette idée, il était inenvisageable qu'ils se perdent de nouveau.

 **23 octobre**. Elle détestait ce jour et détestait tout autant le fêter. Pourquoi fêter ce jour où ses propres parents l'ont abandonnée ? _Parce que ce jour a vu naître une femme exceptionnelle, merveilleuse,_ lui répétait Killian.

« 30 ans aujourd'hui, Swan ? » se moqua gentiment le brun, le sourcil réhaussé.

« Seigneur, ne m'en parles pas ! » rétorqua Emma en s'installant dans le canapé. « J'envie parfois Peter Pan…être adulte, ça craint…vieillir, ça craint ».

« Mmmh, il y a certains avantages à être adultes, tu sais, love ? » déclara-t-il en souriant.

« Ah ouais ? Genre ? » demanda Emma.

« Oooh tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! » rigola Killian en attrapant la télécommande posée sur la table basse.

« Seigneur » roula-t-elle des yeux. «T'es pas possible, Killian….bon, vu que c'est mon anniversaire, JE choisis ce qu'on regarde » ajouta la blonde en lui prenant la télécommande des mains.

« Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais laissé choisir même si ce n'était pas ton anniversaire, _love_. Je ne peux rien te refuser…tu le sais » rumina-t-il.

Emma avait finalement porté son choix sur une comédie…dont Killian sera certainement incapable de résumer. Il était bien trop préoccupé à regarder la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique. Elle était la plus belle femme à ses yeux. Comment ne pas s'imaginer, ne serait-ce un instant, que cette merveilleuse blonde aux yeux émeraude devienne sienne un jour, et pour toujours ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » entendit Killian.

« De quoi ? » dit-il tout simplement en réponse, gêné.

« Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure, Killian. Qu'est-ce qu'il ? » réitéra la blonde en avalant un pop-corn.

Il déglutit aussitôt, serrant fort la boîte qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Tout en se redressant, il commença à bégayer puis s'arrêta. Il se gratta le derrière de l'oreille et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Emma...tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, tu sais ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne peux imaginer te perdre à nouveau…je ne sais même pas ce que je ferais sans toi, _love_ » commença le brun, anxieux.

« Killian » murmura Emma, confuse. Inquiète, elle ajouta d'une voix tremblante « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu…me fais peur ».

« Ne le sois pas » la rassura-t-il. Killian se rapprocha d'elle, cherchant à trouver la bonne façon de lui poser LA question, tout en serrant toujours la fameuse boîte dans sa poche.

« Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, Emma. Toujours » dit le brun avant de poursuivre « il y a longtemps, je t'ai fait une promesse…nous nous sommes fait une promesse et…je veux l'honorer aujourd'hui. Emma… _love,_ veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Emma devint statique et muette. Elle regardait l'homme qui lui faisait face dont les yeux étaient imbibés par des larmes d'émotion. Son regard dévia vers l'écrin ouvert. La bague était un sublime solitaire. Elle l'adorait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Killian.

Elle devrait être heureuse que l'homme qu'elle aimait la demande en mariage. Elle devrait l'être mais elle ne l'était pas. Emma était même en colère, non pas contre lui mais contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-elle conclu avec lui cette promesse ? Une promesse qu'elle trouvait aujourd'hui stupide. Elle ne voulait pas épouser Killian pour sceller leur amitié pour toujours. Elle voulait l'épouser par amour.

« Non » répondit-elle sans le regarder. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui répondre en le regardant.

 _Non_. Elle avait dit non. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils s'étaient promis de se marier s'ils ne l'étaient pas à 30 ans. Mais aussi important était son incompréhension, elle ne dépassait pas la douleur qu'il ressentit à l'entente ce simple mot de trois lettres. Il hurlait intérieurement de douleur comme s'il avait été poignardé en plein cœur. Non, comme si on lui avait arraché son organe vital.

« Emma » prononça-t-il finalement. « Je…. »

« Tu devrais partir, Killian » le coupa-t-elle. « Vas-t-en s'il-te-plaît ».

« Comme tu voudras, _love_ ».

Et il partit. Lorsqu'Emma entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle avait senti à quel point sa réponse l'avait blessé et cela la tuait. Elle détestait le voir blessé et détestait encore plus en être la cause.

Pour couronner le tout, ils apprirent une semaine plus tard les fiançailles de leurs amis David et Mary-Margaret. Ils étaient très heureux pour eux, bien sûr, mais tous deux les enviaient secrètement. Emma avait très bien vu le regard qu'il lui avait adressé à la suite de l'heureuse annonce, il lui en voulait ?

Les semaines qui suivirent furent…compliquées. Ils continuaient de se voir mais Emma sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Que la demande en mariage de Killian et son refus avaient laissé des marques. Elle avait cette tendance à détruire tout ce qui arrivait de bien de toute façon…pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement avec Killian.

* * *

David et Mary-Margaret avaient choisi le mois de février pour leur mariage. Ils souhaitaient, ou plus précisément Mary-Margaret, un mariage d'hiver. La cérémonie avait été parfaite. Les vœux échangés par les mariés avaient été le pur reflet de l'authenticité de leur amour, de leur véritable amour. Puis il y eut ce moment beaucoup moins plaisant pour Emma. Le lancer du bouquet de la mariée.

Elle n'avait pas voulu participer mais Mary-Margaret avait lourdement insisté sur la tradition **:** _ **TOUTES**_ _les femmes célibataires, Emma_. Comment dire non à une requête de la mariée ? Et parce qu'Emma Swan est la femme la plus chanceuse au monde, parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenté d'attraper le bouquet comme toutes les autres femmes, celui-ci lui tomba pile poil dans les mains.

Plus tard, au cours de la soirée, Emma fut sortie de son isolement par…Killian. Le beau brun l'avait invitée à danser. Elle n'avait pu lui refuser. Ils dansèrent alors une danse. Lorsque celle-ci se termina, Killian regarda profondément Emma. Il repensait au bouquet qu'elle avait attrapé et se fiait aux croyances, elle se marierait dans l'année…mais pas avec lui.

« Il semblerait que tu vas finalement te marier cette année, Swan » dit-il, presque en colère.

Killian lâcha la main d'Emma. Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu passer de l'homme tendre avec qui elle avait partagé une danse à…ça ?

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de m'en vouloir de t'avoir dit non ? » demanda Emma d'une voix larmoyante.

« Tu veux dire est-ce qu'un jour je vais arrêter de t'en vouloir d'avoir brisé une promesse, plutôt ? » rétorqua Killian « Et bien…je ne sais pas, Swan ».

« Même si on risque de détruire ce qu'il nous reste d'amitié, Killian ? Es-tu prêt à sacrifier notre amitié parce que **j'ai** grandi et refusé d'honorer une stupide promesse de gosse ? » lâcha Emma, énervée.

Killian ne répondit pas. Il dévisagea Emma quelques secondes avant de quitter la salle de réception. Cela était nécessaire pour éviter le pire…comme par exemple dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait profondément une fois la colère passée.

Mais Emma en avait décidé autrement. Elle l'avait suivi. Ils avaient besoin de discuter réellement pour ne pas se perdre pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

« Pourquoi tu m'en veux, Killian ? » demanda Emma en rejoignant son ami sur le banc sur lequel il était assis.

« Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, Swan. **TU** as brisé une promesse. Nous nous l'étions promis, Swan » répondit-il.

« Mais nous avons fait cette promesse à 9 ans, Killian ! » s'exclama la blonde. « Nous étions des gosses, et tu le sais. Je…je… » bégaya Emma en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Killian. « Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une promesse que nous avons faite lorsque nous étions des gosses innocents, lorsque nous pensions pouvoir vivre des aventures de pirates une fois adultes » conclut-elle en essuyant une larme.

« Mais nous nous le sommes promis » répéta le brun, à voix basse, en regardant l'horizon. Il savait qu'Emma avait raison...mais ils n'avaient jamais rompu de promesses. Jamais.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai dit non ? » questionna la jeune femme.

Killian rejoignit le regard émeraude de son ami. Il essuya une autre larme qui s'était échappée d'un de ses magnifiques yeux et répondit de la tête négativement.

« Parce que je tiens à toi, Killian » commença Emma. « Énormément. Parce qu'il n'y a rien au monde que je ne désire plus que te voir heureux…et tu mérites d'être heureux, de trouver l'amour…de te marier avec une femme parce que vous vous aimez, de fonder une famille avec elle. Et… » s'arrêta-t-elle quelques instants avant de laisser s'échapper un rire nerveux. « Te marier avec moi à cause de la promesse que nous avons faite gamins t'empêcherait de connaître tout cela. Tu ne mérites pas d'être piégé à cause de ça, d'être piégé par le tas de problèmes que je suis ».

«T'es pas un tas de problèmes, _love_ » lui dit Killian en souriant. Elle lui sourit en retour. Il se sentait maintenant con de s'être comporté ainsi. Elle voulait tout simplement qu'il soit heureux, qu'il trouve l'amour. Si elle savait qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé.

« Si tu l'dis » chuchota Emma. « Comme je le disais, je veux juste que tu trouves l'amour et… »

« Je l'ai déjà trouvé » la surprit-il.

« Que…quoi ? » s'étonna la blonde. « Tu…l'as trouvé…et…tu…m'as quand même demandée en mariage ? Mais pourquoi ?! » demanda-t-elle, choquée. Comment pouvait-il sacrifier autant pour elle ? Cela était insensé, complètement insensé.

Le cœur de Killian battait à un rythme effréné. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire que l'amour, il l'avait trouvé en elle. Il lui attrapa alors les mains et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne le sais pas, Emma ? C'est parce que c'est **TOI** ».

Il…l'aimait ? Killian était amoureux d'elle ? Emma avait certainement halluciné. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait avoir dit.

« Quoi ?! » lâcha Emma, tétanisée.

« C'est toi, _love_. Tu es la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux » dit-il avec grande conviction. « Je sais que tu es hostile à l'amour, que tu n'y crois pas…que tu ne m'aimes pas de la même façon mais…je ne peux te jurer que je resterai toujours à tes côtés ».

« Au point te toujours vouloir te marier avec moi ? » demanda la jeune femme avant de de compléter, avec sous-entendus, « en tant qu'amis ? »

« _Aye_ » répliqua Killian aussitôt. « Si le sexe sans amour existe, l'inverse existe également ».

Emma rougit aussitôt et le taquina dans la foulée en roulant des yeux « On sait tous les deux que tu aimes bien trop le sexe ».

« Je confesse, j'aime ça » rigola le brun. « Mais je t'aime plus…largement, _love_. »

Ils restèrent silencieux. Seul le bruit lointain des festivités rompait le silence de la nuit. Emma était heureuse. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'être aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait -et qui l'aimait. Ou pas…

« Sors avec moi demain ? » demanda Emma maladroitement avant de reprendre « je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux dîner avec moi demain ? »

« Tu...me proposes un rencard, Emma ? ». Il avait besoin d'être certain qu'il n'y ait pas de quiproquo. Est-ce que…est-ce que cela signifiait qu'Emma était amoureuse de lui ?

« Oui. C'est ce que je te propose. Toi et moi pour un rencard, demain soir » confirma la blonde. « Killian…je…j'avais aussi une raison égoïste à dire non à ta demande. Je…je ne voulais qu'on se marie à cause d'un pacte passé entre nous lorsque nous étions enfants. Si…si nous devions nous marier, je voulais que cela soit parce que nous nous aimons…romantiquement parlant. Que tu m'aimes, que tu désires que je devienne ta femme. Et maintenant ? » fit Emma en posant ses mains sur la poitrine de Killian « Je veux bien sûr me marier avec toi, mais je veux aussi profiter de… _ **nous**_ avant, avoir des rencards et… »

« …beaucoup de sexe » poursuivit-il pour elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Jones » dit-elle sérieusement.

« Oh Emma ! Tu veux me faire croire qu'on ne va pas s'adonner à des plaisantes activités après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? » déclara-t-il en flirtant « Pour s'entraîner…tu sais, pour notre future vie maritale ? »

« Seigneur…t'es pas possible, Killian. Pas possible » répondit la blonde en serrant les dents.

« Mais tu m'aimes ! » s'exclama le brun avec un large sourire avant de rapprocher son corps de celui de la blonde.

La jeune femme le regarda avec amour. Seigneur…elle l'aimait. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et susurra « Oui…je t'aime, Kilian » avant de caresser tendrement ses joues, de longer ses doigts dans les cheveux velouteux du brun. « Je t'aaaime tellement » répéta-t-elle en collant son front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime aussi, Emma » murmura-t-il à son tour. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer avec amour ses joues sans que ses yeux bleus ne quittent les yeux verts d'Emma. Leur front toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils continuèrent doucement à balader leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, laissant s'échapper de leurs lèvres quelques rictus amoureux.

Ensuite…ils s'embrassèrent. Tous deux savourèrent cette première rencontre de leurs lèvres. Douce et timide tout d'abord, les laissant se perdre dans l'instant magique. Puis, au fil de leur baiser, ils laissèrent leur langue les enrôler sur une autre cadence jusqu'à s'entreprendre sur un rythme endiablé. Mais comme tous les ballets, celui-ci devait prendre fin. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent peut-être, mais la symbiose de leurs âmes, elle, demeura. Leurs âmes, par ce premier baiser, étaient devenues une et ce, pour l'éternité.

« Ah…et pour te répondre, oui, j'accepte de sortir dîner avec toi, _my love_ » dit-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Un futur resplendissant, empli de bonheur, les attendait Emma et lui. Killian ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Après tout, il avait tout avec elle…et ils n'étaient qu'au début de leur histoire.

* * *

 **FIN ! Enfin...pour vous, pour eux ce n'est que le début !**


End file.
